


Your enemy (Eren x reader)

by darth_vaders



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Developing Relationship, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_vaders/pseuds/darth_vaders
Summary: The timeline is different from the one in AOT. Since this story is going to have sexual scene, every character is over 18.y/n : your namey/l/n : your last namey/e/c : your eyes colory/h/c : your hair colorEren Jaeger is your enemy in the survey corps but everything changes a couple months ago when you played truth or dare...
Relationships: Armin/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	1. Becoming Levi Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! This is the first time I'm writing a AOT fan fiction so I hope you will enjoy this as much as I do. If you have any suggestion/idea for the next chapters feel free to write it in the comment.  
> I will try to update the story every week.  
> Hope you will enjoy the first chapter ! :)

That's it...you finally are a part of Levi Squad, the best squad of all the battalion. Of course your friends were a part of it too but also your enemy Eren. Well, that's what you would have said a couple months ago but it's different now.  
Armin pulled you out of your thoughts.

"Hey y/n are you even listening to me ?"

"Yeah, no, not really sorry"

"I was asking you who is going to be your roommate"

"I don't know yet but I think I'll ask Sasha what about you ?"

The both of you reached out to the others and joined the group.

"I'm going to be with Eren of course !" said Armin while putting his arm on Eren's shoulder.

Armin is your best friend since you started as new recruits together. He is so calm, sweet and intelligent, the opposite of Eren. You never understood how this two were still best friends after all these years. Eren answered him with a smile and looked at you like if he was waiting for you to say something.  
Captain Levi interrupted everyone and gave his orders. They were six rooms with two beds in it. You paired with Sasha, Mikasa was with Annie and Ymir with Historia. As for the boys, Armin was with Eren, Jean with Connie, Reiner with Bertholdt and of course Captain Levi has a room for himself. You went to your room with Sasha and both of you were excited for this new opportunity. You were sure to get along with her because you adored her. You started to unpacked your things and before you realized it, it was lunch time.  
You found your best friend at his table next to Eren and in front of Mikasa. You sat in the only place available so in front of Eren. Everything was fine until you started to tease Eren about the fact he had trouble to use his ODM gear when you were new recruits. Everyone started making jokes about him especially Jean who was probably the only one that hated him as much as you did. Eren was then really pissed and a fight arose between him and Jean. As usual, nobody stopped them until Captain Levi appeared, kicking their ass to make them stop.  
After this, Eren was fuming with rage, came back to your table and whispered in your ear "your room now." before leaving the room. You paused a moment, wondering if you really heard what he said. You already finished to eat so you stood up and gave a shitty excuse to Armin and Mikasa to leave the table. While going into your room you started to imagine what Eren wanted but more particularly why he wanted this to be private. As you entered your room, you saw that no one was here. You went to look into your bathroom but still no traces of Eren. While you were on your way to the bedroom, Eren entered your room.


	2. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! I'm back with the second chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one two, there is a little sex scene in it.  
> As usual if you have any suggestion/idea/request for the next chapters feel free to write it in the comments :)

"What do you want ?" you asked. Your apprehension could be heard in your voice.

"Did you enjoy making fun of me y/l/n ?" He said always turning his back on you.

He seemed so pissed that a couple months ago you would have hesitated to answer, but now you were not scared of him anymore.

"Kinda yeah" you answered with a mischievous smile.

He turned around and his eyes were black. A smile began to emerge on his lip when he pronounced the word "Good"

He slowly walked towards you and pushed you against the wall. He put his hand around your neck and began to lick your cheek up to your ear. He then whispered "Now I'm going to have fun with you" with a deep voice which gave butterflies in your stomach.  
He moved back and held out his hand to you like if it was his manner to ask you if you were okay with this. You reached out his hand and he threw you on your bed. He climbed on top of you and lifted your shirt. He then began to kiss your neck up to your bra straps. It was so gentle almost if he was scared to hurt you which contrast from what he did barely five minutes ago.  
He stopped a moment, looked at your bra and back at you "Can I ?" he asked with the same deep voice then earlier.  
You nodded as an answer and he smiled while taking off your bra. He threw it on the floor and began to massage your boobs with his hands and from time to time he sucked your nipple. You moaned at this contact which seemed to please Eren even more.

"What the fuck I am doing and why would it feel like I was waiting for this for so long" you thought.

You started to unbuttoned Eren's pants and put your hand in it but Eren grabbed your wrist to stop you "I just want to fuck" was his answer. He took off your pants and panties at the same time and began to massage your clit.

"You are so wet for me y/l/n" he said while licking his fingers filled with your juice.

You shamefully smiled and Eren pulled out his dick from his pants to position it in your entrance.

"You're ready ?"

"Yes"

He slowly let himself go into you and both of you moaned at the same time. His hips started to move slowly for you to have time to adjust his height. Every move he made made you want to beg for more. You looked in his eyes and your mouth let out a "quicker". Eren smiled at you and began to go further and quicker into you until he reached out your perfect spot. You began to cry his name out so he put his hand on your mouth.

"You feel so good too y/l/n" he said between two moans "but be quiet or everyone will know"

He took off his hand out of your mouth and you decided it was time for you to take control.

"I want to be on top of you" you said in a firm voice.

He removed himself from you, smirked and replied "Then do it"

You knocked him down, climbed on him and put his dick inside you. Both of you moaned at this sensation and you began to ride him faster.

"Oh fuck y/n... stop i'm gonna..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence that the door opened.

"You got to be fucking kidding me "

"Captain Levi !" Eren said surprised.

"You have thirty seconds to dress up and be downstairs, we are going out of the wall" said Levi while closing the door.

"Shit" Eren said "I should have locked the door".

You put your clothes on without saying a word, ashamed of what Levi just witness.


	3. Where it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! Here we go for chapter three, a flashback of Eren, Y/N and the Survey Corps members having a little party. Things can sometimes be... spicy.  
> As usual if you have any suggestion/idea/request for the next chapters feel free to write it in the comments :)

*Flashback*

It was the first night you could have a party because you got a day off the next day. All of your comrade decided to join the boy's dorms at 11pm to chill and play some games. Since everyone was going, you went there too. Sasha had stolen some food and shared it with everyone and some friendship started to form like Mikasa and Annie or Connie, Sasha and Jean. You didn't knew a lot of people since you all started your training a month ago but Armin was the only one that could be called a friend so you went to sit with him. He seemed close to Eren, but you didn't like him that much. He always seemed to be angry about everything and was rude to certain people even with the instructor. It was now about 1am and everyone was kinda bored.

"What if we play a truth or dare ?" Ymir said trying to set the mood.

"Yeah I'm in !" Historia answered.

Everyone agreed and sat in order to form a circle. Since it was Ymir idea she began and asked Jean the famous question "truth or dare". He answered "truth" and she asked if he had a crush about someone in this room and who. Jean started to blush and told he had a crush on Mikasa. Everyone started to giggle and applauded like if a new couple was born, but Mikasa didn't seemed interest. Some random question were asked and a couple of stupid actions too like Sasha that was dare to sneak in Keith's room and brought something from it, but she never showed up again. It was Armin's turn and he asked the question to Eren.

"Dare" Eren answered like if it was an evidence he was going to pick this one.

"Since you are my best friend and that y/n is a friend and that both of you never really talked, I want you both to get to know each other, so go outside for 5 minutes with y/n"

"Great" you said to yourself sarcastically. Eren seemed as enthusiasm as you were when he lifted up. You did the same and the both of you went outside.

You leaned back against the cold wood of the dorm and Eren did the same. They were an awkward silence between the two of you like if no one knew what to say or didn't even cared.

"So...are you enjoying your night so far ?" Eren began.

"Well yes it's good to finally have the occasion to get to know everyone"

"Yeah I guess"

"So for how long do you know Armin ?"

"We practically grew up together, he's like a brother to me" he said with a small smile on his lips.

It was the first time you saw him smile in a month. He seemed so peaceful when he smiled. You discovered a part of Eren that wasn't that repulsive after all. You continued to talk with him and he even made you laugh with some stories about him, Armin and Mikasa.

"You're not that boring y/n" Eren ended up saying.

"What made you think I was ?" you answered with a flirty smile.

"You're not the type of person to be a rebel or do to thoughtless things for example" Eren's mood changed radically, he brought him closer to you with a serious face. His lips were closer to yours.

"Oh really ?" You didn't knew what was happening to you but the adrenaline rushed to your blood as you pressed your lips against his.

He responded to your kiss and even used his tongue to deepen it. He felt so soft. Both of you stopped and took a moment to catch your breath.

"We should go back or they will begin to ask questions" Eren said, heading back to the inside of the dorm.

You waited twenty seconds before going back as well. You glanced at Eren but him and Reiner were looking at you, laughing and Reiner gave something to Eren.  
You realized that all of this was a bet between the two of them. You were so angry and disappointed to yourself for lower your guard with Eren. You said goodnight to Armin and left the party soon after despite Armin begging you to stay. When you were on your way to the girl's dorm, someone put his hand on your shoulder. This was Eren.

"What do you want ?" you screamed "Another bet with Reiner ?".

"No...I just wanted...I'm sorry this was stupid" he said looking at the ground.

"Yeah it was, I though you could actually be nice but it was just one of your trick, now fuck off Jager".

You left and Eren was looking at you with sad eyes like if what you just said deeply affected him.


	4. The Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! So I posted all of the chapter I already had on wattpad for this story so now there will have a new chapter every saturday or sunday (at least I will try to). This is a cute chapter between Eren and y/n, the next one will be more...spicy ;) hope you will enjoy this one and as usual if you have any suggestion/idea/request for next chapters feel free to write it in the comment. See you in the weekend ! :)

After Levi had found you and Eren together, you were scared to watch him in the eyes but you were going outside so you had to deal with it. Everyone was listening to Erwin's order carefully so you managed to sneak out into the ranks without being notice by the others. It was Levi turns to give his command. Your partners for this mission were Sasha and Connie. After Levi dismissed all of you, you went to prepare your horse for the mission, he approached you.

"Try not to die y/l/n, I want to see you after in my office" he said with his usual neutral face before he went back to Erwin.

"What did you do ?" asked Sasha that seemed worried about you.

"Nothing serious don't worry" you lied.

All of you were now riding towards the Rose Walls where some titans were around the wall. Since some of them seemed to pass the wall, you, Sasha and Connie must kill those in the east of the wall. Everything was fine until you found yourself surrounded by three titans of fourteen meters, you cut the hand of one of them but you had only two seconds to think of something before they reached and ate you. You were about to jump between two of them to reach the opposite building when a familiar titan face punched one of the titan. Eren. He looked at you to check that you were okay before punching the other two titans left. You went on his shoulder like his eyes indicated and he dropped you off in a higher building a couple blocks further from the one you were before.

« Fuck you Yeager » you whispered with a smile.

Eren blinked in acknowledgement of your unusual way to thank him.

The rest of the mission went well and they were no victims this time. By the time you reached the stables everyone was joyful and the mood was light after the success of today's mission. You were about to go to the self with everyone else when Levi told you to come with him in his office. He opened the door, let you in and told you to sit.

« You already know why you are here so let's skip to the punishment »

You swallowed hard at his words because even if it was the first time you get punished it was from the Captain, who is well-known for his severe and unfair punishment.

« You are a good soldier and a strong element in the group y/n, and since it's the first time I have to punish you I decided to be nice...you're going to clean the self every evening for two months cadet »

« Two months ? And you called this nice » you thought. « Thank you Captain » was the only thing that came out of your mouth.

« That's all for me cadet, you can go » said Levi.

You went back to the self and ate with your friends and comrades.

When everyone had finished, you went to the kitchen to do the dishes. After you had finished, you headed to the closet were all the cleaning supplies were stored.

« You again ? It's like destiny wanted us to be together ».

You looked behind you and saw Eren, with that flirty smile on his face.

« What are you doing here ? » you asked.

« Don't worry I'm not following you if this is the question. I came to take the washing since I'm on laundry chore for the next month »

« Only one month ? You must be Levi's favorite then » you said rolling your eyes and smiling to your interlocutor.

« Or he knows he will have other occasions to punish me » replied Eren.

Both of you laughed. You tried to reach the cleaning product for the floor but it was too high for you. You felt a hand on your waist, Eren slipped behind you to reach out the product and gave it to you.

« Thank you » you whispered, looking at the ground because you felt your cheeks turning pink.

« It's a little too late for you to blush don't you think ? » Eren said.

You punch him in the ribs and rolled your eyes. Eren laughed.

« Well I'm going to wash the self's floor since this is the punition I had because someone forgot to lock a door » you said, walking towards the outside of the closet, with a big smile on your face.

« You do that and I'm going to do the laundry because this is the punition I had since someone was too loud » replied Eren, winking at you and walking in your opposite direction.

« Fuck you ! » you were both shocked and amused by his comment.

« See you later y/n » he said with a smile.


	5. The closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter has a big oral and vaginal sex warning so if you are not interest you can skip to the end because Eren will tell an important thing to y/n. English isn't my native language so if there is any grammar/voc mistakes I apologize ! As usual if you have any suggestion/idea for the next chapters feel free to write them in the comment section. Hope you will enjoy the chapter and see you next week ! :)

Nothing interesting happened for weeks, it was always the same routine : training, eating, cleaning, sleep.  
The two months of your punishment finally came to an end that night and it was about time. You were going to enjoy these free evenings with your friends. As usual you started with the dishes and finished with the floor. You were in the closet and put the cleaning products back in their places when you heard a familiar voice.

« Hey y/n ».

You turned around and meet the green-eyed guy « Hey Eren. What have you done this time ? » you noticed he had a bucket in his right hand.

« Nothing serious you know, Levi just saw me and Jean fighting so, here I am »

« You can’t help but put yourself in trouble Yeager » you said with a smile.

He smiled back and brought himself closer to you.  
He put down his bucket and whispered to your ear « I preferred the previous reason of why I was being punished ».  
His lips were now so close to yours and both of you seemed to want that kiss. It’s been two months he hasn’t touched you and you hated to admit that you missed his lips on your body. After what seemed an eternity, Eren took the floor product from the shelf behind you and started to go in the direction of the door. Before he could reached the outside of the closet you grabbed his wrist.

« Eren… »

It didn’t took him long to close the door, locked it and crushed his lips into yours. You were not the only one that missed this contact. The kiss was gentle but full with passion. His tongue found his way to your month and you responded by doing the same. His fingers were gently caressing your cheek. After his lips left yours, he began to kiss your neck which drove you crazy. His hands were now all over your body until they landed on your belt and detached it. You were about to take off your shirt when Eren stopped you.

« If someone knock it will be easier to dress yourself » he said slowly in your ear.

You nodded while Eren took off your pants. He get on his knees and began to kiss your inner thighs. You moaned at the contact of his lips against your soft skin. One of his hand was in your back to hold you and the other began to brush the fabric of your panty. Your left hand grab his shoulder to support your trembling body. Eren smirked against your skin.

« Already like that baby ? » he asked.

His little pet name made your pussy wet even more than it already was. Eren then grabbed the elastic of your panty with his teeth and slowly slipped it down your legs and put it on the floor. He grabbed your left leg and placed it on his shoulder. His tongue found his way to your pussy and he began to eat you up with appetite. This felt like heaven. Your body reacted immediately as you practically screamed his name. Eren gently bit your clitoris to make you react.

« Be quiet this time y/n, it would be a shame if someone have to stop us ».

He continued what he was doing and his other hand started to caress your inner thighs. All of these sensations made you melt but you were desperate for more.

« Eren… »

« What is it princess ? » he asked with a smirk but still continued to eat you

« I need more » you whispered

« Say what you want »

« I want to feel you inside me…please » you said trembling with pleasure

With your words, Eren straightened himself but kept his hand on your pussy, playing with your clitoris. He kissed your neck and positioned two fingers at your entrance.

« Are you ready baby ? » he slowly said near your ear with his deep voice.

You nodded and Eren pushed his finger deep inside you. Both of you moaned together and he began to slowly move his finger in you while his thumb was still playing with your sensitive spot. Your lips reached his to cover your sounds as his fingers moved up and down inside you more quickly each seconds that passed. Your body began to contract itself and trembled as your orgasm approached. Eren felt it so he decelerated his movements.

« Fuck…Eren » you protested.

« You’re not going to cum until I say so ».

Eren removed his belt with his free hand and removed his pant which freed his obvious erection.

« Since you’re impatient, I’m going to give you what you’ve been craving for…Now suck » he said when he removed his fingers filled with your juice from your inside and brought them to your mouth. You took his fingers in your mouth and sucked it like he asked. He put your saliva on the edge of his cock before lifted you and sinked it inside you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he let you time to adjust his height.

« My god y/n you feel so good » Eren groaned.

He began to pound you and hit your g spot continuously and both of you moaned until your moans became one. The position wasn’t ideal since your back hit the shelf every time Eren was deep into you but you honestly didn’t cared. Both of you felt your orgasm grew.

« Eren i’m gonna… »

« Yes me too baby ».

Eren barely finished his sentence that both of you released together. His forehead rested on yours as you were trying to catch your breath.  
Suddenly, someone banged on the door.

« Oi Eren, what are you doing ? You left forty minutes ago mate, I don’t want to spend the night washing the lockers » it was Jean, visibly angry that Eren let him cleaned by himself.

« Fuck off Jean I’m coming okay ! »

« Argh fuck you Eren, you really are a pain in the ass »

You heard him left and you and Eren made eyes contact before bursted into laughter.

« They never gonna let us in peace while we are doing it, don’t they ? » you said.

« I’m glad I closed the door this time, if Jean had saw us he would have kill me »

« Why ? It’s not like I’m his girlfriend or anything » you laughed.

« Wait you really have no clue don’t you ? Jean has a crush on you y/n »

You watched Eren, clearly confused about what he just said.

« Anyway I have to go or Jean will try to kick my ass again. It was good baby thank you for tonight » he said.

He deposed a kiss in your cheek before opening the door and left.


	6. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, get ready for some drama time ! Sorry for keeping you waiting, I kind of having a blank page syndrome at the moment, nevertheless I hope you will love the chapter. I hit more than 1000 views and 50 kudos on this fic and I just wanted to thank you all for the support you’re amazing ! See you next week :)

Your hook up with Eren in the closet happened two days ago but what he told you played non stop in your head « Jean has a crush on you y/n ».  
« How could I never notice that » you asked to yourself. You had a great relationship with Jean but you would have never imagined he felt that way about you, in fact you thought he had a crush on Mikasa. You tried to avoid him for the next few days hoping his feeling will just disappeared but you knew that it wasn’t how it works.  
Captain Levi was the one to do training session today and he decided to make you worked in pairs. Of course he paired you with the one you were avoiding aka Jean. It was melee combat training. Jean tried to punch you with his right hand and you dodged it but didn’t attacked him back. He tried again and you didn’t hit him for the second time.  
« Oi y/n what’s the matter ? » he asked.  
« Nothing, why ? » you replied.  
« You’re supposed to hit back dumbass, I promise I’m tougher than I look » he said playfully.  
You laughed and this time you hit him back in the stomach.  
« See ? I’m still alive » he laughed.  
The rest of the training went well and you relaxed a bit more despite the Jean situation. You didn’t want to give him false hopes but he was still your friend. You were going back to your dorm to take a shower when someone grab your wrist.  
« Hey y/n, I had a good time training with you » Jean said with a smile.  
You smiled back as an answer but Jean continued :  
« Did I do something wrong ? You seem different when I’m here so I want to apologize to you »  
Shit he noticed, you thought. « Look Jean I’m sorry…I just…Someone told me you had a crush on me and I didn’t want to give you hope about us…I mean I like you a lot and you are a good friend but that’s just what you are for me…a friend ».  
You realized that maybe you had been hard with him so you looked at his face to see his reaction. He visibly was embarrassed since his face was bright red.  
« Oh I see » he replied scratching his head.  
« I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude »  
« No it’s okay don’t worry I just didn’t expected that » he said with a little laugh. « So who told you that ? »  
« That’s not important…what’s important is, are we still friends ? »  
« Of course we are » he said.  
He opened his arm to pull you in a hug and you hugged him.  
You turned your face to the left, still against Jean’s chest and your eyes felt into another pairs. It was Eren. His gaze became dark as he saw you with Jean and he left. After the hug, Jean left and you were walking in the hallway to go to your room. You saw Eren walk in the opposite direction so you greeted him but he completely ignored you. It was now the evening so you were all in the self and as usual you ate with Armin and Mikasa. Eren was there too but he had never been so quiet since you knew him. He was the first to leave the table without a word. The three of you looked at each other to know if someone knew what was going on. You left to follow him, hearing Sasha screamed for Eren’s plate since he barely touched his food. « Eren ! Are you all right ? » you asked when you reached him. « I don’t know you tell me. How’s your relationship with Jean going ? » he replied, looking straight into your eyes. « Nevermind » was the last thing he said before he opened the door of his room and closed it to your face. You were unable to move or say anything « Was it…jealousy ? » you asked yourself.


End file.
